Bleach: Christmas Special
by W-FangMetal
Summary: 2 years later after their child's birth, Senna and Shun are having their first snowball fight with Ichigo's family and friends. Later that, she brought a sexy outfit for her husband's first Christmas Gift or Night while wearing it. Contains LEMON! Please R&R
1. Snowball Fight

This is my next IchigoXSenna lemon after my first. I will describe their son, Shun in my first Bleach story during his birth chapter. Nah! What am I saying, I'll just put it up!

Shun Kurosaki: Male. Brown eyes. He has his father facial appearance, and his mother's hair color.

Enjoy the Christmas Special! Btw, this is part 1!

* * *

><p>Snow begins to fall on Karakura Town from the cloudy sky. It's been 2 years after Shun was born and Senna's discharge from the hospital. The Kurosaki family were waiting for the day to come to spend time with Senna - except for those 9 months when she was pregnant and having Shun inside her belly - and Shun during Christmas. Senna couldn't wait to spend time with Ichigo and his family, no, her family... together!<p>

For the first time in her life, she has a real family who will spend with her new life together. She waited for this after giving birth to Shun, and spending time with them altogether. Ichigo also couldn't wait for Yuzu and Karin to spend time with Senna on Christmas Eve, including his crazy dad. He also knows it's Shun's first Christmas Holiday with the Kurosaki family.

Christmas has arrived

Ichigo and Senna were on their bed, sleeping together in each others' arms with two thick sheets on them. In addition to, Shun was in their room as well, sleeping in his crib with a warm blanket. The crib was placed next to the parents' bed.

10am

Ichigo woke up and saw his beautiful sleeping wife on top of him, smiling at her as he removed some strands of her hair from her face. After that, he turned to the window, seeing it was blocked by snow. He couldn't even tell whether it was morning or not. Gently removing Senna off him and placing her head on the pillow as he got off the bed. Ichigo walked to the crib, looking at Shun sleeping peacefully. He carried Shun off the crib and set him on the bed next to Senna. After that, he slowly made his way out to the bathroom, trying not to disturb their sleep. After he finished brushing his teeth, he went down to the kitchen and decided to have a toast with scramble eggs for breakfast. Once he was finished, he makes another toast with scramble eggs for his wife.

He quietly walked his way to their room with a tray of scramble eggs and a toast with a fork in his hands. When he open the door, he sees Senna who was already awake with Shun in her arms. She also wore the wedding ring, that Ichigo gave her for his actual proposal, and that his mom, Masaki, wears on her left ring finger. Probably she put it on when she woke up.

"You're awake?" he approached to their bed.

"Your breakfast woke me up. I was waiting for mine, sweetie." Senna smiled as Ichigo set the tray on her lap and took the sleeping Shun in his arms. "Ooooh, scramble eggs!"

"Hey Senna, you know what today is?" Ichigo asked his wife, climbing on the bed and sitting next to her.

Senna bit on a small piece of scramble eggs in her mouth before answering her husband. "Of course. It's my first family Christmas Day with you, Shun, and your family."

Ichigo moved to her and kissed her right cheek before pulling back. "Don't forget. You're having your first snowball fight with us." he finished.

"Yay! Let's have Shun play with us." she suggested as she eats her scramble eggs and toast. She was excited to have her first Christmas Holiday with her husband and Shun.

Shun stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Ichigo noticed his son waking up. "Hey, Shun." he smiled at his son.

"Pa... pa... " Shun called his daddy with a smile. Ichigo gently patted Shun's tiny head.

Senna looked at her husband and son together, seeing how happy Ichigo is without the scowl on his face when she first met him. Soon, she finished her breakfast, putting down the fork before getting off the bed.

She stretched her arms and legs while standing. "Ahh~ Ichigo, do the dishes while I take my time." she made her way to the bathroom.

"Sure." he took the tray with his left hand while holding Shun on his right. "Come on Shun, daddy's taking you down to the kitchen." he walked out of the room, descending the stairs to the kitchen and putting the tray in the sink.

Ichigo walked to the couch and put Shun on it before getting the remote, turning the TV on. The screen revealed "Barney The Dinosaur" as Shun happily clapped when he saw the purple dinosaur.

"Bapo!" Shun called dinosaur's name while watching it.

Ichigo put the remote back. "Wait for daddy, okay? I'll join you soon." he headed his way to the sink, turning on the faucet and starting to wash the tray Senna had for breakfast.

After the tray was clean, he went his way to sit with Shun, but saw his wife descending the stairs. Senna wore a long sleeved pink shirt with frills on the shoulders from top to bottom and sky blue long pants. She also wore slippers with a black Mokona's head and a smile on her feet. The red ribbon Ichigo gave her was tied up in a ponytail as usual.

She smiled sweetly at her husband. "Where's Shun?" she asked.

"He's watching TV."

"When are we supposed to go to your family's place?"

"We'll start at noon. I'll let them have some food before we have some fun." Ichigo answered. "Wanna watch something to kill time?"

"Hmm~ " Senna was in thought, trying to think what to do before noon. Opening her eyes as she found an answer. "I wanna watch Kung Fu Panda movie 1!" she jumped forward to her husband as Ichigo caught her in his arms.

"I thought you might say that. We'll wait until Shun finish watching Barney." he replied as they both went to the couch where Shun was sitting. They all sat close together while Senna carried Shun and let him sit on her thighs.

After Barney The Dinosaur was over, Ichigo took out the album and put the disc on the DVD as they all watch the movie together to kill time before noon. The three of them laughed while watching how funny the movie was when it came to Po, the Dragon Warrior. Shun clapped and laughed at it. Once the movie was over, Ichigo put the disc back inside the album and looked at the time. It was 15 minutes before noon. They all walked up the stairs and get ready for Senna and Shun's first Christmas Holiday.

Ichigo wore a long sleeved black shirt with white linings around the chest, blue jeans, and a dark blue scarf around his neck. Senna wore a long sleeved pink blouse with black shirt underneath it, black pants with fluffy cotton balls around the bottoms, and a white scarf around her neck. Shun wore a red shirt with a picture of Chopper the Reindeer on it, blue pants, and a Santa hat. Holding Shun in Senna's arms and making their way to the frontdoor, putting their shoes on. Ichigo wore a heavy winter black coat. Senna wore a heavy winter pink coat. Shun wore a black and gray thick jacket. Ichigo grabbed the house keys before they exited the house. Ichigo locked the door before making their way to Ichigo's previous house - which is just behind theirs.

Ichigo told Senna to wait by the gate entrance. Senna knows what was gonna happen as her husband approached the front door. Soon, there was a familiar feeling that never seems to end.

"WEEEEEEELLCOOOMMEEEE HOOOOOOOOMMEEEEE! ! ! ! ICHIIIIIGGOOOO! ! ! !" Isshin launched his rocket kick towards the door, breaking it open.

Ichigo dodged his energetic dad's kick and elbowed his face, dropping him to the snowy ground. He enters the house while dragging his dad along. Senna quickly ran inside the house from the freezing weather, with Shun in her arms. Entering the house before closing the door as she put Shun on the floor, taking off her jacket and hung it. After that, she took Shun's jacket and hung it up as well, leaving his Santa hat on before walking to the living room where Yuzu and Karin were at. Ichigo was sitting on the couch, chatting with his twin sisters while leaving Isshin on the floor. The twins were dressed up for today's holiday. Both Ichigo's siblings saw Senna's arrival and were excited to see her.

"Senna-neesan!" Yuzu called, getting up and running towards her. Senna put Shun on the floor and gave her sister-in-law a hug. The blonde girl released her hug and turned to her little nephew. "Hi, Shun!" she waved hello to him, but Shun hid himself behind Senna's legs. "Poor Shun... guess he's still shy, huh?"

Senna giggled, picking up her son in her arms. "Someday, he'll play with you and Karin."

Isshin heard what Senna said as he got back on to his feet. "What about me, Senna! ?" he whined.

Senna sighed. "Yes, you too as well." she added.

Isshin suddenly remembered today's schedule, turning to his daughters. "Yuzu! Karin! Go change! We're having our KUROSAKI... SNOWBALL FIGHT... CHRISTMAS DAY! !" he ordered them before running to the poster of Masaki, his wife. "MASAAKII, OUR FAMILY MAY NOW LIVE ON! ! I WISH YOU WERE HERE TO SEE OUR THIRD DAUGHTER AND OUR GRANDSON! !"

Ichigo groaned, seeing how his dad hasn't change a bit after he came back from his vacation and his wedding with Senna. Senna just giggled at it, seeing how dramatic and ridiculous his dad was.

Karin stood up from the couch, feeling pumped. "Just what I needed... a good old time snowball fight!" she dashed up to her room.

"Karin, wait for me!" Yuzu followed her twin up the stairs.

Isshin turned to his son. "Ichigo, make sure to call your friends and see if they can join us! I'll go change into my special Kurosaki snowball outfit!" he dashed his way up to his room.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he took out his cellphone, calling his friends in order: Orihime, Uryū, Chad, Tatsuki, and Mizurio - minus Keigo. Ichigo knew what he'll do if he had come. He remembered the first time Keigo met Senna with her busty size - due to the pill Urahara gave him - and tried to leap and grope her. Luckily, Ichigo stopped the energetic weirdo when he brought Senna to his home. Senna just sat next to her husband, smiling with Shun in her arms. She put her son on the couch, laying him down with his head on her left thigh. Ichigo received a call from his friends that were invited: Orihime, Uryū, and Tatsuki. However, Chad couldn't make it 'cause he has to go on a airport to see his relatives. Mizurio has to be with his friend's house for a birthday party, plus a Christmas Holiday. He told them the exact location where they'll meet before hanging up his cellphone and putting it inside his pocket, waiting for his family to get dress.

At the park where the meeting is

The Kurosaki family waited for Ichigo's friends to arrive while Senna, Yuzu, and Karin were sitting on the bench, chatting. Shun has his gloves on while playing with the snow with Isshin. Ichigo just stood there and watched his family.

"Kurosaki, your hair is lame." a voice spoke to him.

Ichigo turned to the voice next to him. It was Uryū and Orihime. Uryū was wearing a heavy dark blue jacket and white pants. Orihime was wearing a heavy pink coat and sky blue pants.

(**A/N: Timeskip version!**)

"Shut it, Uryū."

"Kurosaki-kun! How are you doing with Senna and Shun?" Orihime greeted.

"We're fine. Taking care of Shun's going well. At least Senna's out of the hospital." Without knowing, a snowball smacked the back of Ichigo's head. He turned, betting it was his dad. "Who threw that! ?"

"That would be me, Ichigo." Tatsuki answered, holding another snowball in her right hand. She was standing next to Karin on the bench. She was wearing a heavy winter black coat and black pants.

"When did you get here?" Ichigo asked; He was a bit surprised that she had gotten here without being noticed.

"While you were chatting with Ishida and Orihime." Tatsuki threw her snowball at Ichigo, but he dodged. The snowball landed on Uryū's face. "Whoops."

Uryū wiped the snow off his face and glasses before kneeling down, grabbing some snow in his hands and balling it. He was definitely pissed; he smirked and threw it at Tatsuki, but she grabbed Isshin and used him as a human shield. The snowball smacked his face before Tatsuki dashed her way to Ichigo's side. Senna quickly carried Shun in her arms before Isshin took him and thought he might use him as a snowball by mistake. Isshin wiped the snow of his face and stared at Ichigo and his friends with a glare. Soon, he yelled out...

"SSNNOOOOWBAAAALLLLL FIIIIIGHHHT! ! !"

Now, everyone grabbed a snowball and threw at different person. Yuzu and Karin joined in and threw their snowballs, enjoying the fun. They haven't had so much fun for a long time. They all continued throwing snowballs at each other, getting hit in the faces and dodging them.

Senna joined in while carrying her son in her left arm. She grabbed a snow with her right hand and threw it at the gang - without dropping Shun from her left arm. Everyone aimed their snowballs at their targets without knowing whom they're throwing at. They all wanted to have some fun without knowing if they are acting like children at their current ages. They've been going on for hours until they're all wiped out, laying on the snow in a clockwise motion: Ichigo (with Shun laying on top of him), Senna, Karin, Yuzu, Isshin, Tatsuki, Orihime, and Uryū. They were all panting heavily while laying there. Soon, Senna flapped her arms and legs on the snow, making snow angel.

Senna got up and saw her first snow angel. "Yay! My first snow angel!" she squealed happily as the others got up.

"After all that studying I've been through, I'd never have this much fun before." Uryū said, pushing up his glasses with his middle finger as usual.

"Me too! This is the first time I have fun with you all in a snowball fight!" Orihime added.

Yuzu and Karin stood up, stretching their arms and legs after all the fun they had. Isshin stood on his feet and looked at the time. It was now 2:30pm. "Would you all like a hot chocolate in our house?" he offered Ichigo's friends.

"No need, Mr. Kurosaki. We have our own in our houses." Tatsuki answered the man.

"We'll be heading home." Uryū said, bowing down before leaving.

"Arigato (Thank you) for the wonderful time!" Orihime bowed before leaving.

Ichigo put his son on the ground before standing up. Then he felt some snow smacking his legs; he looked down and saw Shun tossing snows at his own father - just for fun. He wanted to join the fun as well.

"Sho foat." Shun said in mispronounced words "Snow fight". Ichigo found how funny his son said that as he picked him up in his arm. "Pa... pa... "

Tatsuki stretched her arms in the air. "Ah~ I'm heading home now. It was fun playing with you all! You guys take care! Including you, Ichigo!" Then she ran off for home.

"Onii-chan! Senna-neesan! You two want some hot chocolate before you head home?" Yuzu offered.

"Sure, why not." Ichigo answered his blonde younger sister.

"Oooh~ I haven't had one in a while." Senna hugged her husband. "Come on, sweetie! Let's get going!"

"Be patient, will ya?" Ichigo laughed.

"Let's get going! I don't want Shun to catch a cold." Karin said.

"Don't worry, Senna! Your father-in-law will give you the perfect medicine to prevent you from catching a cold during this winter!" Isshin gave her a thumbs up with a smirk. The Kurosaki family began walking their way to Ichigo's previous house.

Along the way, Shun fell asleep on Ichigo's arm while carrying him. Senna noticed something at the store where one of the mannequin was wearing an _outfit_ that caught her attention. An idea came into her mind for Ichigo's perfect present. She turned to her husband, wanting to buy her Special Christmas Present.

"Ichigo, you guys on ahead. I found something I need to buy. Is that okay?" she asked, wishing he'll say yes.

Ichigo turned to his wife. "Sure. Try not to stay too long."

Senna kissed his left cheek and smiled. "Don't worry. I promise I'll catch up! Be back soon!" she went inside the store.

"MY THIRD DAUGTHER~ ! ! PLEASE BE SAFE~ ! !" Isshin cried in tears, seeing Senna walked off, and walking backward dramatically.

"Shut up, idiot Dad!" Karin kicked his left shin.

* * *

><p>Senna began searching for the outfit she was looking for earlier. Soon, she found the <em>outfit<em> and noticed how sexy it is. "Excuse me!" She called a female staff.

"Yes?" a woman approached to her in a cute Santa outfit.

"I would like to buy this, please?" Senna pointed at the _outfit_ she pick.

"Sure. Follow me." the staff replied as Senna followed to the back of the store. She took the _outfit_ that Senna wanted from the clothing rack in a small package. "Please, come this way." She walked her way to the cashier as Senna followed, waiting for Ichigo's Christmas gift.

Senna paid the outfit, waiting for the woman to put her _special outfit_ in a small red shopping bag. After Senna's shopping was done, she made her way back to the Kurosaki's house. Giggling to herself, she couldn't wait to see the look on Ichigo's face when he sees what she brought for their first Christmas night.

* * *

><p>Kurosaki's House<p>

Yuzu and Isshin were making hot chocolate for the family while Karin and Ichigo were watching "Transformers: Dark Of The Moon". Shun was still sleeping in Ichigo's arms, breathing lightly. Thankfully, the volume was low when Shun was here. They were taking a break and waiting for Senna to come back for her hot chocolate.

Isshin groaned dramatically. "Senna-chan! Please come back safe!" he whined, wishing for her to come back as soon as possible.

"Otou-san! Shun is sleeping!" Yuzu said to her whining father.

The frontdoor was heard open, Isshin quickly stopped his whining as he waited to see who was coming to the living room. Senna came into the family with a small red shopping bag in her right hand.

"MY THIRD DAUGHTER IS SAFE AT LAST! !" he leaped towards Senna and gave her a bear hug.

"Y-You're choking me, D-Dad!" Senna tried to push him away; almost couldn't breathe.

Both Ichigo and Karin groaned, rolling their eyes at this scene.

"I'm so glad Senna-chan is safe and sound!" Senna tried making Isshin to release his grip until she accidentally kicked him between his legs. "OOPFH!" Isshin felt the pain consuming him as he fell down on his knees, holding his private.

"Ahh! Sorry, I didn't mean to!"

Isshin tried his best to raise himself up due to the intense pain. "N-No need, S-Senna... A-Accident happens... " he finished and passed out on the floor.

"What have you got in there, Senna-neesan?" Yuzu walked towards her with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

"It's a secret." Senna winked at her.

"What's the matter, Senna? Can't tell to your own family?" Ichigo said jokily.

Senna put the small red shopping bag on the table. "Ichigo, it's Christmas. You're suppose to keep it a secret until the person shows it to you." she replied, taking the hot chocolate from Yuzu. "Arigato." she walked to the couch and sat next to her husband as Yuzu sat between Ichigo and Karin.

The four of them are watching "Transformers: Dark Of The Moon", leaving the unconscious Isshin on the floor. Senna rests her head on her husband's left shoulder while watching the movie. She couldn't wait for her Christmas surprise for Ichigo tonight, smiling to herself.

She's gonna give Ichigo the best Christmas present ever!

End of part 1

* * *

><p>Part 2 will be the last part of this story. I'll update it in the next day or two. Will Senna surprise her husband, Ichigo, with the outfit she brought? Please review or comment!<p> 


	2. Christmas Night

I don't own Bleach!

**This chapter contains scenes of extreme sexual lemon written by _me_. Do not try anything of what you see or read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

* * *

><p>After watching "Transformers: Dark Of The Moon", Ichigo and Senna went back to their home to relax along with sleeping Shun and her red shopping bag. They bid goodbye to the family while Isshin burst in tears seeing his third daughter, Senna, walking back to her home with Ichigo. It was almost evening after watching the movie. Senna had absolutely no idea how long that movie was, since it was her first longest movie she has ever watched. On the other hand, she did have a perfect surprise her husband who supported her after these few years when they first met.<p>

"Hey, Senna." Ichigo called his wife.

"Hmm?"

"What you got in the bag?" he asked.

Senna wrapped her left arm on Ichigo's right. "Well~ I'll show it to you tonight. How's that?" she replied sweetly.

"Tonight it is." Ichigo smiled, kissing her lips.

They made it to their house and entered as Shun woke up from his nap in his father's arm. Senna set the red bag on the floor, removing Shun's jacket and hanging it up before they hung up theirs. Removing their shoes as Senna was the first to make it to their room and hid her _special outfit_ in the drawer, giggling to herself.

Ichigo went to Shun's room and get his pajamas for the night. He took his son to the bathroom and decided to give him an early warm bath. After that, he put Shun's pajamas on. Senna began to cook dinner before she starts her Christmas night for her husband.

When dinner was done, Ichigo helped Senna wash the dishes while Shun was watching the first Toy Story movie. He didn't want to her to do all the work after all the snowball fun they had. Senna gave her helping husband a sweet kiss on his right cheek before continued washing the dishes. Once they're done with the dishes, Ichigo shut off the TV and Shun almost fell asleep. Senna carried her dozy son and they ascended their way to their room. Shun soon fell asleep in his mother's arm.

"Ichigo, be a dear and move the crib to Shun's room." Senna spoke.

"What for?"

"Your surprise will arrive soon." she replied in a seductive tone.

Ichigo had a feeling her surprise might be good. Smiling to himself, he quietly pushed the crib towards Shun's room. Senna gently put her sleeping Shun on the crib while Ichigo turned the baby mobile on. Senna moved the sheets to Shun's shoulders and put the pacifier in his mouth. While the mobile was making a twinkling song, Shun was in a deep slumber. Ichigo put a small bottle of milk next to Shun. Ichigo and Senna slowly walked out of Shun's room, leaving the door slightly open and entering their own room.

"Senna, wanna go for a steamy bath?" Ichigo asked with a grin.

Senna turned to her husband, knowing his intention. She thoughtfully tapped her right index finger on her chin. "Hmm~ Why don't you go first? You forgot my surprise, didn't you?" she replied.

Ichigo just realized she has something for him tonight. "Oh yeah, hehe. What's the surprise about?" he asked.

Senna giggled. "Why don't you wait after my bath~ ?"

"Fine. I'll wait." Ichigo went to the drawer, getting his pajamas and making his way inside the bathroom.

Senna quickly went to the drawer and took out a small cream container and a razor. She went inside to their bathroom with a sexy smile on her face. Dropping her pants to the floor and sitting on the toilet lid before she opens the small container.

"Ichigo, just be patient~ " she said seductively before working on her Christmas surprise.

12 minutes later

Ichigo finished his bath, walking out the bathroom to his bedroom. He saw their bathroom door was closed, thinking Senna was in there. He sat on the bed, waiting for her to finish her bath and seeing his surprise.

Senna put the razor and the small container inside the bathroom drawer before exiting out. Soon, she saw her husband was on the bed, waiting.

"Oh, you're done?"

"Yeah. I'll wait for your surprise after you're done showering."

"Well, aren't you the patient one~ " she smiled, walking around their bed to the drawer. She took out her pajamas and secretly hid her _special outfit_ between them. "I'll be back soon, sweetie~ " Senna exited their room and entered the bathroom.

Ichigo just laid there on the bed with his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He was thinking what kind of surprise she has for him.

Senna closed the bathroom door and sighed in relief. She was glad he didn't find out about her _special outfit_ when she dashed out. She placed her pajamas on the toilet lid and put her _special outfit_ on top of it. She wasn't going to wear her pajamas tonight, but was gonna spend her first Christmas night with Ichigo. She began to strip herself and put her current clothes in the laundry basket. Senna faced the mirror of her reflection, looking at her own breasts. After all the massaging she did alone - including Ichigo's dirty handiwork - her breasts has grown quite bigger since she last saw her size during the hotel. Currently, they're now C-cups! Her busty D-cups size - due to the pill Urahara gave to Ichigo - was brilliant, but her current size were much better. She loves her current size - she just wanted to show them off for her husband, Ichigo, solely. Once she finished looking at her lovely breast size, she stepped into the shower and closed the curtain, turning on the shower handle with warm water.

Ichigo continued staring at the ceiling while waiting for his wife to get his surprise. He soon heard the watering shower was turned off. Waiting for another five minutes for Senna to get dress. Soon, the bedroom door was slowly opened.

"I. Chi. Go~ " Senna sang his name slowly in a sexy tone.

Ichigo sat up in confusion, hearing Senna's voice. He saw her bare left leg stuck out of the door. His heart begins to pound at this until his eyes widened when the door was completely opened, revealing Senna half naked in her sexy Santa outfit.

Senna wore a red bra with cotton lining on top of the breasts, a red skirt with white frills on the bottom and cotton lining on the top, and a Santa hat. His heart raced, seeing his surprise was Senna in her sexy Santa outfit! ?

Senna sexily proceeded her way to her husband, climbing on the bed and crawling towards him, with a seductive face. Ichigo stares at her in her sexy Christmas outfit. Senna moved her right hand and seduced him by caressing his right cheek before pressing her lips on him. Ichigo lowers his eyes, pulling her head closer with his left hand. They both moaned, roaming their lips together as Senna pulls back while his left hand's on the back of her head.

She seductively smiled at him. "Merry Christmas~ Ichigo~ "

Ichigo smiled back. "Merry Christmas, Senna."

"Now then, shall we get started~ ?" she sexily asked.

"Gladly~ " Ichigo pulled her head and pressed his kiss on her.

Senna moaned, closing her eyes and roaming her lips against his. Her hands placed on his chest and slowly travels their way to the bottom of his shirt. She lifted the shirt to his upper body and broke the kiss before taking the shirt off his torso. After that, she pressed her lips back on his and lowered her body on his before throwing his shirt behind them. Ichigo roamed his hands on her back while Senna's kissing and licking his lips. He opened his mouth, permitting her entrance and their tongues played with each other, mixing their salivas. Senna moaned through kissing as she pulled back, licking his lips for a bit while Ichigo licks hers. Once she's done licking his lips, Ichigo began licking her lips with her tongue licking his. She moaned, feeling his tongue licking her lips and she pressed her wet lips on his, giving her husband a passionate, steamy kiss. Senna sexily moaned, caressing his face to deepen their kiss with desire. Soon, they pulled away while they were catching their breath before they continue.

"Senna, would you like another child?" he asked.

Senna got her senses back and she thoughtfully took her time to think before she answered. "Hmm~ Not yet. How about in another two or three years?" she suggested.

"Fine by me. Hope you're thirsty?" he grinned.

Senna knew what he meant by "thirsty", so she gently threw him to the bed, from her right, and landed on top of him. "Well then, why don't we heat things up a bit?" she seductively smirked and got off of Ichigo's torso. Rotating herself to the other side until her shins were knelt on the bed between his head before lowering her private area on his face. A 69 position.

Ichigo couldn't believe what he's seeing! Senna didn't wear her undies while she's in her sexy Santa outfit? He saw her bare womanhood was now clearly shaved. Must've been when she was in their bathroom while he was showering.

"Like the view down there?" Senna asked in a sexy tone while taking both his pants and underpants together. She threw them on the lower side of the bed and saw his manhood was already hardened. "_Wow_!" she exclaimed to herself, seeing it wiggle in front of her.

Ichigo raised his hands on her skirt and palmed her butt. "It's perfect. Love it when you shave." he stuck his tongue inside her pussy.

"Oooh yes~ Ichigo~ !" Senna felt the pleasure from the entrance of his tongue.

She gave her husband's cock a good licking, sliding her tongue up and down, wetting his arousal. Ichigo moaned at it, feeling Senna's tongue while continued his tongue job. Senna switched her tongue with her mouth, taking his manhood inside. She began bobbing her head up and down while licking it from the inside. Ichigo retrieved his tongue and let out a moan when she engulfed him. He licks her wet opening to please his wife even more. Senna felt herself being licked, but continued her sucking. She moaned through sucking and stroking by using her right hand, while feeling his tongue.

She released her mouth from his stiffed erection, leaving her saliva as Ichigo stopped his licking. His hands were removed from her skirt as Senna raised up and positioned herself in a cowgirl position. She grabbed his member with her right hand and tried to aim the tip at her wet pussy - leaving her Santa skirt on. The tip was touched at her entrance as she lowered herself, feeling the cock sliding inside her wet pussy. A jolt of pleasure consumed her with a moan of ecstatic. Ichigo cried out a moan, feeling her wet wall engulfing his manhood.

"Aaahhhnn~ ! Ichigo~ Your cock is sooo hard and good!" she praised delightfully while sitting on him and arching her head.

"Aaahh~ S-Senna... " Ichigo opened his eyes and saw her riding on him.

Senna began to move, riding on her husband's member and letting out a pleasurable moan with each bounce. She can feel the intense heat rising from her inside. His stiffed erection's hitting her wet frame whenever she lowered herself on him. Her pussy's getting wetter, making it more slider with her own pussy juice. She moaned and moaned with each bounce, feeling his hard cock hitting her inside over and over. Ichigo moaned and held her hips with both hands, pressing them down whenever she moves up. They can feel the heat inside their bodies was messaging them for more from this - even though it is winter. Soon, he sat up in a sitting position and thrust inside Senna's drenched pussy, causing her sexy moan to louden. Senna grasped her hands behind his bare back while receiving her husband's thrust and pressed her torso to his - with her sexy Santa bra on.

"Haah~ Haah~ ! Ichi-Ichigo~ Aaahhnn~ I-I've been so dirty~ Aaahhnn~ A dirty Mrs. Santa Claus~ Aaahhnn~ !"Senna said between moaning and pressed her breasts to Ichigo's chest while tightening her grasps while being thrust.

"S-Senna~ I... Aaahh! I'm gonna have to punish you for that." Ichigo replied with a perversed grin.

His hands were removed from her hips and wrapped them around on her back before pressing his lips on hers. Senna returned the kiss and slipped her tongue into his mouth as they intertwined their tongues together. Her right was roaming his orange hair while her left arm was around his neck. Her sexy moaning has gotten louder due to the kissing and his thrusting. They roamed their mouths against each other while making their steamy, passionate kiss. She stopped bouncing herself, and was the first to break the kiss, gazing him with lust in her eyes.

"Lose the bra." Senna ordered him with a sexy smile.

"Gladly." Ichigo complied, moving his right hand on her back, found the clip of her sexy Santa bra. Unclipping it and removing it before her lovely C-size breasts were revealed before throwing the bra on the bed with his clothes. He smiled, seeing her wonderful breasts and her pink nipples.

"You like what you see~ ?" she asked seductively, still wearing her Santa skirt and hat.

Ichigo chuckled. "Like? I love 'em."

Senna thought of an idea how to please more for Ichigo. Raising herself off his arousal, lowering her left hand and holding the hardness. She's doing this boldly, but knew it's gonna be risky! Senna found his tip at her anus and lowered herself slowly. She felt the entrance as she looked at her husband, pressing her lips to remain calm. Ichigo returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her back while feeling her anal entrance. Senna removed her left hand, leaving his tip at her entrance, wrapped her arms around his neck before lowering herself on him even further. She felt the pain and let out a scream within her sealed lips through kissing. Ichigo pulled her torso close to him, feeling her firm breasts pressing against his chest, and calmed her down with his kiss. Soon, Senna no longer felt the pain inside her anus.

She slowly broke the kiss while panting from the pain. "Ichi... Ichigo... punish me... " she begged, staring at him with lusty eyes.

Ichigo felt the tightness on himself. He had a feeling Senna wanted to try something new. With his arms around her back, he quickly rolled and pinned her on the bed. She gasped from this, with her arms still locked around his neck.

"Ichi... go... ?"

"Senna, let's see if you like anal sex." Ichigo said before moving his thrust in a slow pace.

Senna moaned, feeling her anus being banged. She removed her arms from his neck and rested them on their bed. Tightening the heavy sheet while Ichigo continued thrusting her anus.

"Aaahhnn~ Ichi... Ichigo~ Ooohh~ "

"Ahh! S-Senna... "

Ichigo held her thighs and continued thrusting her. Soon, he stopped and removed himself from her anus before entering her pussy. Senna delightfully moaned, receiving the sensational feeling from her pussy. She loves that spot better; it feels much better than her anus! Ichigo exhaled, loving her inside pussy much better than anal sex; Senna's wet pussy is definitely the best! With his hands holding her thighs, he backed off the bed by moving his shins backward until his feet are on the floor; Senna quickly got her arms around his neck before her husband got off the bed. Ichigo did it and stood up with Senna in a standing and carrying position. Senna gasped in pleasure from in this wonderful position while his hard cock's still inside her wet frame.

"Your real punishment starts now, Senna." he said before starting to bang her pussy in a quick pace.

Senna let out a sensational moan while feeling his member thrusting her insides. How she missed this one, feeling the ride with each of his fast and hard thrusting. She pressed her breasts against his chest and moaned while feeling the wonderful pleasure. Ichigo loves doing this position with her and quickened his pace inside his wife's wet pussy while standing and hearing her sexy moaning.

"Aaahhnn~ ! Ooohh yes~ ! Ichigo~ Haahh~ ! Harder! Faster!" she pleaded, wanting more pleasure from him, arching her head in the air. She can feel her pussy is getting wetter with each of his thrusts, making him accelerate his thrust even faster.

"S-Senna~ Ahh!"

Ichigo quickened his pace faster and harder, hearing his wife's command. He pressed his lips on hers as Senna caressed his face with her right hand to deepening the kiss. She made a sexy moan through kissing, roaming their lips together while receiving the pleasure. Her sexy moaning grew louder through kissing and she stuck her tongue out, slipping inside Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo let her in and they danced their tongues together. This encouraged him to quicken his pace even more.

"MMMMMmmm~ Ichi... go~ " she called, mumbling through kissing before parting, "B-Bed~ " she finished before wrapping her arms around his neck.

Ichigo heard her and he walked forward until he felt his knees are on the bed. He fell forward along with Senna on the bed. "Ahh~ " She moaned pleasurably, feeling his manhood was removed from her inside. Ichigo climbed onto the bed and lowered himself to her lovely breasts. He took her left pink nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking it. "Aaahhh~ Ichigo~ !" Senna cried out, feeling his mouth work on that nipple. His right hand grabbed her right breast and massaged it while working on her left nipple. "Ooooohh~ Ichigo~ More~ !" she pleaded and placed her hands on his head, roaming his long orange hair. Ichigo finished with a few more sucking and licking before switching it to her right nipple, removing his right hand and massaging her left breast with his left. "Aaahhh~ Ooohh yeah~ Ichigo~ Don't stop~ Feel my breasts... and my nipples~ Punish me more~ !" she cried out ecstatically, feeling the wonderful excitement from her husband's sexual work.

Ichigo removed his mouth from her right nipple and positioned himself on top of her. "Senna, I love you." he kissed her as she returned the kiss, sexily caressing his face to deepen their kiss. He grasped her face and pulled her close to deepen their kiss.

Senna broke the kiss, inches apart. "I love you too, Ichigo. Dazzle me!" She quickly pressed her kiss on his lips, roaming their lips together. She moaned through kissing, licking his lips as Ichigo granted her entrance. Their tongues continued licking and dancing with each other with their moaning.

Ichigo broke the kiss, lowering his right hand to his member and sticking it to her wet pussy. He slid it inside her all the way as Senna let out a delightful moan. He held her back shoulders and began thrusting her pussy, making Senna to louden her moan of ecstasy with each pace. "Aaahhnn~ Aaahhnn~ Aaahhnn~ Aaahhnn~ Ichi-Aaahh~ Ichigo~ More~ ! Aaahhnn~ Aaahhnn~ " Senna pleaded between moan as she wrapped her legs around his waist to deepen his thrust in an effort. She arched her back, pressing her breasts against his chest and grasping his back. Her wet pussy was getting more drenched with his hard erection thrusting her insides; Senna can feel the wetness, her desire was rising more and more. "Ooohh Ichigo~ ! Aaahhnn~ Harder! Faster! Deeper! Inside my wet pussy~ ! Haahh~ !" she craved him while moaning. She wanted more, feeling his hard cock rocking her inside. Senna tightened her grasped, pressing her breasts and torso against him to encourage him even further.

Ichigo heard her as he quickened his pace harder and faster than before. He couldn't stop himself, he just kept on going and going, thrusting inside Senna's wet pussy. He pressed his lips on hers, roaming Senna's lips with a steamy kiss before breaking it and hearing her sexy moaning. Breaking the kiss, he can feel his peck's coming to the edge.

**VERSION 1**

"S-Senna... I-I'm gonna cum!" he said, feeling the edge closing in. The moaning Senna heard him and she removed her legs from his waist and her arms around his neck. "AAHH! !" He quickly pulled his manhood out and stroked himself, massively spewing his cum on her breasts. Senna ecstatically moaned, feeling his hot white juices on her breasts. Ichigo continued stroking and spewing more of his white juice on her breasts and her belly until his climax stops.

Senna sat up and felt how warm her husband's cums were. She placed both of her hands on her breasts and rubbed the roundness and softness, collecting his warm juices with her own hands. She licks his cum off her hands before collecting some on her belly and licked them off. Senna swallowed his cum in her mouth, loving the taste, and looked at her husband seductively with complete lust, removing her right index finger off her wet mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>VERSION 2<strong>

"S-Senna... I-I'm gonna cum!" he said, feeling the edge closing in. The moaning Senna heard him and she removed her legs from his waist and her arms around his neck. "S-Senna... y-you want creampie?" he asked while thrusting.

"Aaahhnn~ Aaahhnn~ I... I want creampie~ C-Creampie me~ !" she pleaded with her shut eyes without thinking due to the consuming pleasure and lust.

Ichigo continued thrusting inside his wife's wet womanhood until he felt his peak. "AAHH! !" He quickly pulled his arousal out, leaving half of it inside her pussy, and came inside her. Senna widened her eyes, gasping in pleasure, feeling his hot juices flowing inside her pussy, instead of her womb, mixing with her juice together. Ichigo moaned, giving Senna a few more thrusts and spewing more of his cum inside her pussy.

After reaching the edge, he slowly pulled his hard erection out. Senna slowly sat up while moaning in ecstatic and looked at her wet pussy. She squatted herself with her feet on the bed with her legs spread open along with her pussy. She reached her right hand under her opened pussy and saw their warm juices were dripping out of her insides the dripping cum. Panting and moaning, she felt their mixed cums landing onto her right hand and waited until the last drop. After that, she ascended her right hand filled with their cums and took it all in her mouth. Senna gave Ichigo a seductive stare with her eyes filled with complete lust.

* * *

><p><strong>VERSION 3<strong>

"S-Senna... I-I'm gonna cum!" he said, feeling the edge closing in. The moaning Senna heard him and she removed her legs from his waist and her arms around his neck. "AAHH! !" He quickly pulled his arousal out and knelt in front of her with his shins between her sides. "Quick, suck it!"

Senna quickly sat up and took his hard cock inside her mouth, sucking it in a fast pace. She wrapped her arms around his waist to deepen the sucking. Moaning and moaning until Ichigo let out a cry and came inside her mouth. Senna widened her eyes, feeling his hot cum shooting inside her mouth as she bobbed her head faster and faster. She wants her husband to spew his cum even more but not ready to swallow his white juice yet. Ichigo felt himself going for another peak and spewed more of his cum inside her mouth. Senna felt more of it with a delightful moan, she slowly pulled her mouth out with his warm juices inside her mouth.

"Mmmmmm~ " She swallowed all of his cum and licked off some of it on his cock. She finished cleaning it before giving him another sucking. She took all the remaining cum and pulled back, swallowing what's left. Senna locked her eyes at her Ichigo with a seductive look, filled with complete lust.

* * *

><p><strong>VERSION 4<strong>

"S-Senna... I-I'm gonna cum!" he said, feeling the edge closing in. The moaning Senna heard him and she removed her legs from his waist and her arms around his neck. "AAHH! !" He quickly pulled his arousal out and sat on the bed with his legs spread in a V-shape. "Quick, suck it!"

Senna quickly got up and positioned herself below her husband, taking his hard cock in her mouth and sucking it while stroking it. She bobbed her head faster and faster, pleasuring her husband with both her hand and mouth. Ichigo cried out a moan as he came inside her mouth. Senna widened her eyes, feeling his white juice flowing inside her mouth with delicious taste. She continued bobbing her head and stroking him even faster. Ichigo felt himself going for another peak as he spewed more of his cum inside her mouth. Senna paused, receiving more of his cum spewing inside her mouth in bliss. She slowly pulled her head back, feeling how warm his cums are. She swallowed them all at once and loved the taste. She sees his manhood still covered with some cums as she lowered her head, taking it in her mouth. Ichigo moaned from feeling her warm mouth again. Giving him a few more sucking before releasing herself, she cleaned his stiffed member and swallowed what was left of the cum. Senna looked at her husband with a seductive look, filled with complete lust.

(A/N: After the different versions, it's still continue whichever you chose afterwards)

"Senna... your punishment is done." Ichigo said while panting.

Senna smiled at him. "Not yet." Ichigo was confused at this; She looked at his cock and saw it's still hard. She got off the bed and stood across from him. Senna pulled her Santa skirt down - leaving her Santa hat on - and threw it at the bed with her sexy Santa bra and his clothes, revealing her bare butt. Turning her head to the left from behind to eye contact her husband, her hands moved to her butt cheeks and spread them apart, revealing her anus. "Go for my butt~ " she commanded him in a sexy tone.

Ichigo smirked, knowing her intention. He got off the bed and stood close to her from her back. He took his manhood and inserted the tip inside her anus, holding her hips as Senna's hands held his wrists. She moaned, feeling him inside her butt again. This time, she doesn't feel any pain. She let out a low moan and leaned her back against Ichigo's torso.

"Senna?"

"It's okay, Ichigo... There's no pain... " Senna replied, tilting her head and backing it, pecking his lips - closing her eyes, then opening them. "You can cum inside my butt." she said in a seduction tone.

"With pleasure." Ichigo proceeded his next move, thrusting inside her butt and switching his grasps from her hips to her lovely C-size breasts while massaging them.

"Aaahhnn~ Aaahhnn~ Ichigo~ Ooohh yes~ Aaahhnn~ !" Senna moaned, receiving the pleasure from both his anal thrusting and handiwork. Her hands held his waists from behind. She can feel the pleasure from her inside anus, flowing to her. "Haahh~ Haahh~ Ooohh Ichigo~ Don't stop! Keep going! Aaahhnn~ !" she craved him with full of desire of lust. In her opinion, she'd preferred her pussy to be inside by his cock.

"Aah! S-Senna! Y-You're too tight!" Ichigo said while thrusting her anus.

His hands kept on rubbing her breasts and feeling how lovely they are. Senna moaned, feeling her breasts are being rubbed by his dirty hands. Ichigo played with her pink nipples with both his index fingers and thumbs, gently pinching them. Senna felt the pinches, letting out an ecstatic moan. He kissed her left neck, then licking it to please her even more. Senna couldn't stop her sexy moaning... she wanted more! Her eyes are now blinded with pure lust! She doesn't want this wonderful moment to end just yet! Ichigo removed his hands and lowered them to her hips. Senna lowered her torso a bit, removing her hands from his waists and holding his wrists. She's now positioning herself in a standing doggy style. Ichigo continued his pace inside her anus until he release his juice inside that spot.

"Ooohh~ Ichigo~ Aaahh~ Harder! Faster! Deeper! Haahh~ !"

Ichigo heard her and quickened his pace faster and harder than he was. Senna shut her eyes and moaned, letting the pleasure to be received around her body by her husband. She tightened her grips on Ichigo's wrists, not letting him to release his grasps. Her breasts were bouncing up and down by his thrusting.

Ichigo soon felt himself reaching his peak. "Senna! I-I'm gonna cum!" he said.

"Haahh~ Haahh~ In-Inside my butt-Aaahhnn~ please~ ! Aaahhnn~ Aaahhnn~ " she pleaded.

Ichigo went faster and harder until he gave her one last, hard thrust inside her anus. He let out a loud moan and he came inside her anus, massively shooting his white juice inside. Senna widened her eyes, gasping in pleasure, feeling the warmness inside her anus and stood there. Ichigo gave her a few more thrusts and spewed more of his cum inside her butt. Senna panted while standing there and feeling more of his warm juice inside her tight hole. Ichigo slowly pulled out from her anus and sat on the bed in exhaustion, panting heavily. He watched her butt and waited for his juices to come out. Senna straightened herself and tightened her anus for a bit, turning her head to the left and eyeing at her panting strawberry. She palmed both her butt cheeks near the anus and spread them wide, letting the white juice dripping out of that hole slowly. Ichigo widened his eyes at the beautiful view, seeing his cum dripping out of her anus and slowly making its way down to her thighs.

Senna heavily panted with a pink blush on her face. "_So_... _so many cums_... Ichigo, sweetie... would you... mind getting them... for me~ ?" she asked sweetly.

Ichigo snapped himself from the beautiful view and got off the bed. His hands slid up from her legs to her thighs, getting all the dripping cum on his hands. Senna felt the cum in her anus was coming down, she moaned from the warmness dripping out, arching her head. Ichigo carefully collected more of his dripping cums on his hands for his wife until all were in his hands. Pretty soon, he got them all. Senna slid her right hand on her anus, getting the remaining white juice on her fingers. She took it in her mouth and tasted it. Soon, she saw both of Ichigo's hands were filled with the dripping cums she asked of him. Senna took his left hand and licked all the cum on his left hand in her mouth before going for the next hand. She got all his white juice and swallowed them.

Ichigo sat on the bed and laid down as Senna positioned herself on top of him. She pressed her lips on him, seductively caressing his face. He returned the kiss, wrapping his hands on her back before traveling their ways to her face and caressing hers. They moved their lips against each other. Ichigo felt her C-size breasts were pressed against his chest. Man, her body is the best! Senna sexily moaned through kissing and roaming her hands on his face before pulling back slowly; Ichigo roamed his lips on hers and his hands on her face before breaking the kiss. They stared at each others' eyes with passion like there's no tomorrow.

"Ichigo~ Tonight was the best!" she complimented.

Ichigo smiled. "Yep. Your punishment is over." he said before sitting up. Senna positioned herself while sitting on his thighs before he sits up. "Senna, you look very sexy when you wear the Santa outfit." he praised.

She giggled. "Well, I brought it today. It's my way of giving you your present." she kissed his lips sweetly.

"You should wear it more often... during Christmas."

"You mean _our_ Christmas night~ " Senna corrected him in her sexy tone, playfully touch his nose with her left index finger.

She got off him and grabbed her sexy Santa bra, wearing it on before getting off the bed. She took the Santa skirt and wore it on her waist. She still had the Santa hat during the whole time. Ichigo grabbed his pants and underpants and put them on. Senna walked out the room and entered Shun's room. Then she came back with their sleeping son in her arms.

"I'll go get the crib." Ichigo applied, walking out of the room. He came back, pulling the crib into their room while Senna - in her sexy Santa outfit - was humming to soothe Shun's slumber on their bed. Ichigo stopped the crib next to their bed before going to their bathroom and got his hands washed from his white juices. Finally, he came out and still sees his son was asleep. "Wow, Shun's a heavy sleeper." he commented.

"Yeah. At least, we didn't disturb him." she lightly giggled, getting off the bed and placing Shun on the crib while Ichigo turned on the baby mobile. He took his shirt off the bed and hung it on the crib's fence.

Senna turned off the lights, leaving the moonlight lit inside their room as Ichigo climbed onto the bed. She followed and laid next to her husband in her sexy Santa outfit. He pulled the heavy sheet up to their shoulders, but Senna rolled on top of him, feeling her Santa bra on his bare chest. He smiled at her and he continued pulling the heavy sheet up to her neck. She removed her Santa hat and put it on the pillow next to her husband before snuggling him. They can hear the baby mobile was making them dozy.

"Night, honey~ " Senna pecked his lips.

"Night, Senna. Merry Christmas." He kissed her back.

They fell asleep while wrapping their arms around each others, feeling the warmness. In this winter, they had a wonderful Christmas night. Thanks to Senna and her sexy Santa outfit!

MERRY CHRISTMAS! And a HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Please review!


End file.
